Levels are normally used in the construction or home improvement industry to determine an angular orientation of a surface against which the level is placed or aligned. Levels of various sizes and shapes are available and are typically manufactured using an aluminum extrusion and fiber glass molding process. It is desirable for a level to be strong and durable, yet light weight and easy to handle. The present invention provides an improvement in the level and in the method of manufacturing the same.